


and california never felt like home to me (till i had you on the open road)

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: We'll Be The Ones (They Hate) [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: Charlotte is confused. Sasha wants to know. Things work themselves out on a plane ride to who knows where.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD GUYS!!!!!!  
> Nah, just kidding, high school is just kicking me into the ground. Love you all, thanks for the patience!  
> Title from "Drive" by Halsey.  
> The Cami ship rolls on! (Yes, I actually did that.)  
> Not so inconspicuous reference to the lovely Enigma33.

"So what's this about?" 

Charlotte looked up into the completely too bright and honestly jarring hair color of Sasha Banks, making everywhere shine magenta. She'd never been on any type of drug, but if she had she imagined this is what it would feel like.

"What is what about? You left your seat to do this? Watch out, if there's turbulence you might fall and break your back again." 

Sasha simply rolled her eyes. She'd known Charlotte for a long time. She was used to it. 

"What's this about," she emphasized, drawing a circle around Charlotte and her seatmate, who was currently asleep and drooling on her shoulder. 

All she did was blink a few times at the pink inferno. 

"I wasn't aware the word this required explaining. Did you fail third grade English, Boss?" 

Sasha groaned. 

She walked exactly two steps back to her seat, which was directly in front of Charlotte. She stood up on her knees and stared. 

"We've gotten the snark out of the way now. We've done the sarcasm. Hell, we might have even done the downright mean by now. Can we have an actual conversation about you and him now?" 

Charlotte was tempted. She almost responded with 'can we now?' but she stopped herself. 

"Fine," she said, admitting surrender. She knew she wouldn't stop asking and complaining and yelling and embarrassing her and just overall being annoying.

"Question time!," Sasha yelled, loud enough to shake a very tired Seth Rollins out of sleep. He swore colorfully at her and dug a fingernail into Dean Ambrose's palm, who in turn swore and pulled at Roman Reigns' hair. Roman cuffed Seth in the face, who whined in protest and clawed Roman's wrist. Roman flicked Dean in the head. Dean ground his heel into Seth's shin. The cycle began again. Sasha flipped all of them off, which got the abrupt attention of Alexa Bliss, who also swore and kicked the back of AJ Styles' seat. AJ hit Natalya, who hit Orton, who took a swing at Carmella. Carmella pinched Big E. Big E elbowed Nikki. Nikki whacked Seth. The whole thing started again. 

Charlotte abhorred her coworkers. Then again, she hated most people. 

Alexa and Carmella really were fitting in just fine, though. It was nice to see them give as good as they got. She allowed herself a secret eighth-smile. 

"So tell me," Sasha said, getting back up and strolling leisurely back to Charlotte's seat. "How long?" 

Charlotte stretched her legs out as much as she possibly could without disturbing him. 

"Five months now. If you want to be technical about it." 

Sami Zayn stirred on her shoulder at the sound of her voice. He mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes still shut. Charlotte looped her fingers through his. 

Sami made his way into the curve of her neck. He stuck his face in it and snuffled into her hair. He snuffled some more. He sighed and his breathing began to even out. 

Sasha looked about ready to scream from sheer joy when Charlotte surfaced from the Zayn haze. 

"He is your boyfriend! You have a boyfriend! You're La Generica now!"

Charlotte glared at her. "There's no need to scream it. I've been in relationships so many times before. Also, shut it."

"One, who says 'many'-if you say Becky I will punch you-Two, you're not completely strung out or yelling at anyone." She watched Corbin knee Slater in the groin on 'accident' and Bayley crack Owens' wrist. "Yet." 

Sami burrowed further into Charlotte's neck, away from the light coming through the window from the last rays of the setting sun.

"You're smiling!," Sasha cried. "Smiling! Your title's not here-and nobody's getting beaten up! You're not watching anyone get mad at each other or manipulating them-you really are in deep, aren't you?" 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Other things make me smile other than that, Sash. Like you getting kicked in the face, Bayley's tube men not operating correctly, Becky losing her goggles, any of you losing in general, that look on Styles' face any time someone gets out of his stupid hold, Rollins' hair after a match and how he whines about it so damn much-" 

Seth threw his phone at Charlotte. He missed. He bit Dean gently, ensuring that he didn't draw blood, only enough to give Dean a bruise. Dean hissed (gratefully) and bent Seth's finger back till he screamed. Roman pretended not to see what was going on. Charlotte lobbed the phone to Tyler Breeze. She winked. He nodded and passed it up to Xavier Woods. The immediate sound of selfies being taken and slight trombone feedback filled the air. Seth didn't notice.

"Does he make you happy?" 

"Hmm?," she asked. 

"You heard me." 

Charlotte sighed. She looked around the plane, seemingly looking to escape. 

"Yeah," she said at last. 

Sasha nodded. "Okay." She sat back down. 

Seth yelled indignantly. He'd evidently discovered her trick. Alexa screamed at him to shut up. AJ bonked Crews on the forehead. Dean put his hand over Seth's mouth. Seth licked him. Dean wiped his hand on Roman's shirt. Carmella threw a piece of taffy at the back of his head. 

Sami sleepily reached for Charlotte's other hand. He put his hat on her head. She straightened it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love, guys. They'll help me finish all the things. <3 Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
